


7 crimes

by LonelyDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Marauders' Era, Poisoning, Spy Severus Snape
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Severus a beau être un professeur, il est avant tout un agent double et un criminel. / Recueil de textes.- 1978, rating K+, Severus Snape, Tobias Snape.- 1980, rating K, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort.- 1977-1981, rating T, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort.- 1990, rating T, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore.- 1991-1997, rating T, Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom.- 1997, rating T, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore.- 1997-1998, rating T, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall.





	1. 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Un recueil de textes sur Severus Snape qui sera composé de sept textes sur sept crimes - ou plus largement infractions - que Snape a pu commettre. Certains sont canon, d'autres seulement canon compliant. Les définitions juridiques sont toutes tirées du Code pénal. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Empoisonnement – 1978 ;

 

 

 

 

_fait d'attenter à la vie d'autrui par l'emploi ou l'administration de substances de nature à entraîner la mort_.

 

 

 

Le vieux fauteuil gris-vert craque dans le salon, les lattes du parquet crient sous des semelles usées, une plainte rauque s'échappe de la bouche d'un vieil homme. Ses articulations se bloquent à chaque mouvement, ses muscles se crispent à chaque pas et la douleur est vive de vivre.

Autrefois, il frappait sa femme à coups de poings sans même s'en érafler les mains. Autrefois, il pouvait faire siffler sa ceinture dans l'air avant de l'abattre sur son rejeton.

Il n'entre dans la cuisine que lorsque la grande aiguille marque une minute supplémentaire. Il lui faut parfois près d'un quart d'heure pour entrer dans son bain. Bientôt, il n'aura même plus la force de le faire.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, agrippe de ses épaisses mains caleuses le chambranle et le fixe sous ses lourdes paupières bouffies d'alcool. Lever son verre non plus, il n'est plus capable de le faire aussi souvent.

Severus lève un regard blasé et froid sur Tobias, leurs yeux se croisent. Père et fils. Monstre et victime.

Il glisse de sa chaise et serpente jusqu'à Tobias, carcasse à peine vivante, qui recule et manque de trébucher. Il enroule une main ferme autour de son bras, une autre sous sa poitrine. Tobias ne résiste pas vraiment.

Severus l'assoit lentement à la table et sort sa baguette. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité – au début de cet été – il peut à loisir en user sans être sanctionné.

Tobias fronce le nez à sa vue. Ses doigts tremblent sur la table.

Dans la pièce vol une bouilloire pleine d'eau qui laisse échapper en un sifflotement suraiguë une traînée fumante derrière elle, un tasse et une soucoupe assortie et un flacon noirâtre. La petite tasse se remplit et l'eau prend lentement la couleur jaune-vert du thé. Une goutte du flacon lui donne une teinte violette.

Tobias ne bronche pas, il s'exécute sans même que Severus n'ait à insister. Un mal le ronge depuis des mois maintenant, sans que les médecins n'aient été capables de détecter quoique ce soit d'anormal. Severus lui a bien conseillé de voir un médicomage, mais Tobias n'accepte que ses potions.

Le breuvage fini, Tobias peut se lever seul et retourner s'asseoir dans son vieux fauteuil. Les douleurs persistent, mais se retrouvent comme étouffées sous une cloche de verre.

Severus le suit jusque dans le salon où Tobias est collé devant un petit cube compact. Sa télévision reste le seul vestige de son souvenir dans cette demeure. Peu à peu, il a vu remplacer tous ses souvenirs dans la maison. Même le salon, terrier dans laquelle il se recroqueville chaque jour, a fini par ne plus lui appartenir. Les disques et vinyles ont peu à peu été remplacés par des bibliothèques de livres et de flacons de maître des potions.

Son regard est fixé sur l'écran, mais ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les accoudoirs. Comme une souris coincée entre les mâchoires du serpent, le venin le paralyse et le tue à petit feu. Il le sait, l'a compris dès la première prise du breuvage. Il n'avait déjà plus la force de lui échapper.

Tobias fait brusquement volte-face et, dernier réflexe de survie, plante un regard acerbe dans les yeux de Severus. Proie et prédateur. Victime et monstre.

Mais son fils n'a plus peur.


	2. 1980

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le texte est plus long que le précédent et aborde un des évènements majeurs de la vie de Severus. Je n'ai volontairement pas montré les conséquences de son acte puisqu'ils sont connus. Ce que je trouvais intéressant était de voir son état d'esprit à ce moment là. C'est une manière de montrer, vu les changements dans son état d'esprit dans le futur, à quel point il pourra se sentir mal en y repensant. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Complicité d'assassinats et de tentative d'assassinat – 1980 ;

 

 

 

 

_est complice d'un crime ou d'un délit la personne qui sciemment, par aide ou assistance, en a facilité la préparation ou la consommation._

 

 

 

Il n'y avait pas de tâche qui lui convienne mieux que celle-ci : espionner. Il l'avait bien quelques fois durant ses années à Poudlard, en particulier pour espionner Potter et sa bande et découvrir de quoi leur faire retirer quelques points, sans que ça devienne une habitude de ses principales activités.

Quelque chose chez lui rendait cette tâche aisée : son incroyable capacité à passer inaperçu. Il s'en était vite rendu compte en fréquentant le quartier où ses parents vivaient, puis à Poudlard où, dans sa propre maison, année après année, il était parvenu à passer entre les mailles du filet. Les professeurs le remarquaient à peine, les étudiants au pire l'évitaient, au mieux l'oubliaient.

Il se faufila dans une petite ruelle sombre d'où il pouvait observer Albus Dumbledore. Sa tête pivota à l'angle, il avança à petits pas, mais manqua de trébucher sur un pavé mobile. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se dissimula derrière le mur. Il attendit quelques secondes pour constater que le sorcier ne s'était même pas retourné.

Personne ne le remarquait jamais.

Il reprit avec plus de précaution son inspection. Parmi toutes les boutiques et les pubs qui longeaient la grande rue commerçante, ce fut dans une taverne minable que Dumbledore entra. La devanture arborait un sanglier juché sur les pattes arrières en train d'ingurgiter une pinte de bière.

Tout compte fait, ça ne l'étonnait guère que le professeur s'arrête dans ce genre d'établissements. Il l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre.

Severus avança d'un pas décidé et entra dans le bar. Le brouhaha ambiant le rassura.

La gargote était bondée, presque toutes les tables étaient occupées. Il n'aurait pu trouver mieux. Il pouvait aisément se dissimuler au milieu de la masse. Il n'avait même pas besoin de consommer, les gérants ne le remarqueraient même pas.

D'un regard il balaya la pièce et se rendit compte que le professeur n'était pas là. Sa longue barbe grise et la cape turquoise qu'il portait ce jour-là lui auraient sauté aux yeux. Severus s'assura que le barman était occupé avec un client avant de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. En haut se trouvait une porte réservée au personnel.

Il lança un sort d'Accroissement de l'audition à son oreille et la colla à la porte. Distinctement il entendit deux voix, l'une qui lui sembla féminine, mais qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, l'autre plus grave, plus posée aussi qu'il rattacha immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore. La voix féminine lui paraissait particulièrement tendue.

– J'ai lu le curriculum que vous m'avez envoyé et je dois avouer, presque à regret, que ce n'est que parce que je connaissais bien votre grand-mère que j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous. Je ne comptais pas tellement inclure les cours de divination dans les nouveaux programmes qui seront bientôt mis en place.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit une pause, cherchant sans doute ses mots.

– Je vais vous le dire comme je le pense, mais pardonnez-moi Madame, je ne vois pas grand intérêt à ce que mes élèves aient encore des cours de divination.

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer. La divination était un cours obligatoire pour les élèves de troisième année, à son grand désespoir. Il n'était jamais parvenu à lire correctement une tasse de thé – ou de café, c'était au choix du professeur, selon son humeur. De plus, le professeur qui leur avait enseigné ce cours n'avait cessé de lui prophétiser une mort dans des circonstances douloureuses, ce qui avait à la longue fini par l'agacer. Il s'était tout de même débrouillé pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel lors de l'examen de fin d'année – et en remerciait encore la patience de Lily qui ne s'était pas découragée à l'annonce de sa mort, censée survenir après une courte vie bien remplie, avant ses vingt-cinq ans.

La sorcière qui prétendait avoir des dons divinatoires mit un moment avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Severus crut même entendre le bruit d'une chaise grincer contre le parquet de la pièce avant qu'elle ne s'exclame :

– Attendez, s'il vous plaît, professeur ! Je sais bien que la divination peut paraître tout à fait obscure à qui n'est pas initié en la matière. Nous sommes peu nombreux à parvenir à la comprendre. Moi-même lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je ne prenais pas la mesure de tous ses intérêts. Sachez que désormais, je ne vois plus que par elle. A peine levée je vide une tasse de thé pour lire mon avenir et savoir s'il va pleuvoir dans la journée. J'accorde le plus souvent mes tenues en fonction de ce que les tasses me révèlent.

Par curiosité Severus se pencha et jeta un oeil à travers la mince serrure qui s'ouvrait sur une pièce bien éclairée et chaleureuse. Une grande table était disposée entre deux larges banquettes rouges où les employés prenaient probablement leur pause entre deux services. Il reconnut Dumbledore et sa cape turquoise et fut plus surpris encore de découvrir le visage de la sorcière. Elle portait ses cheveux blonds et bouclés relevés en un chignon désorganisé, de nombreuses bagues à ses doigts noueux et un châle rose fuchsia sur les épaules par-dessus un pull vert pomme. De grosses lunettes rondes qui ressemblaient plus à des loupes bricolées sur une monture étaient posées sur son nez pointu.

Severus tira la grimace. La sorcière avait tout de même une manière bien particulière de se vendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore la détaillait de bas en bas, pas l'air convaincu pour une Mornille. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand la jeune femme se jeta sur lui. La table qui les séparait ne fut pas un bien grand obstacle. Elle attrapa la main du professeur entre les siennes.

– Je peux lire vos lignes de la main, gratuitement. Je fais toujours payer, toujours, mais pour vous professeur, je peux le faire. Je pourrais ainsi vous montrer toute l'étendue de mes talents et vous convaincre de la nécessité de l'art subtile et incompris de la divination. Les lignes de l'avenir se lisent en chacun de nous et peuvent glisser des indices qui nous permettent de les déchiffrer si l'on fait l'effort de les comprendre.

Severus ricana doucement.

Dumbledore passait visiblement un sale quart d'heure.

Il se rassit finalement et lui concéda ce qui constituerait sans doute sa dernière chance. La jeune femme se pencha sur sa main, approchant sa tête si près que le bord de ses lunettes touchaient la paume du professeur.

Elle se mit à prendre un ton grave et hésitant – sans doute pour se donner un genre un peu mystérieux :

– Hmmmm. Je lis beaucoup de choses dans vos lignes. Vous serez déçu à l'avenir. Quand ? Je ne peux vous le dire … mais vous serez très déçu. Vous verrez ressurgir quelqu'un de votre passé. Votre passé va refaire surface, ça j'en suis certaine. Au pire moment, au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins vous le verrez ressurgir. Professeur, je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ...

Elle se redressa, changea de couleur et cracha finalement le morceau :

– Vous mourrez dans d'affreuses circonstances. C'est un grand sorcier qui vous tuera. Ce sera rapide, peu douloureux, mais les circonstances de votre mort seront affreuses. Attendez-vous à une trahison !

Severus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant un tel fiasco. C'était probablement le pire entretien d'embauche de toute l'histoire des entretiens d'embauche. Annoncer sa mort à son futur employeur n'était vraisemblablement pas au goût du professeur ce jour-là car il soupira et se redressa, faisant fi des protestations de la jeune femme.

La panique s'empara alors de Severus qui se trouvait derrière la porte que Dumbledore ouvrirait dans quelques instants – et il ne pouvait pas se trouver derrière. Il recula d'une, puis de deux marches rapidement. Elles craquèrent sous ses pas. Mais au même moment un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce. Il entendit, sans même avoir besoin de coller son oreille à la porte, une voix grave et traînante déverser un torrent de paroles.

Il colla à nouveau son œil à la serrure. Le professeur Dumbledore stupéfait s'était rassi sur la banquette. Devant lui, en transe, la jeune femme lui serrait les mains. Sa tête était rivée vers le plafond. Elle répétait en boucle les mêmes mots qui n'eurent pas tout de suite du sens pour Severus.

– Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …

Il s'agissait d'une prophétie.

Severus écarquilla de grands yeux. Pas un seul instant lorsqu'il avait commencé à suivre Dumbledore ce jour-là il n'avait imaginé qu'une telle chose se produirait. Il n'avait jamais assisté à la création d'une prophétie. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment compris comment elles pouvaient être créées. Étaient-elles issues de la volonté de celui qui les énonçaient ou émanaient-elles de leur volonté propre ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

Mais ce à quoi il avait assisté venait de changer le cours de la guerre. Avec cette arme entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans le secret de l'Ordre du Phénix, toute défense de ses opposants serait réduite à néant.

– Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

La voix de la sorcière se tut, une autre se fit entendre juste derrière lui.

– On vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes ? lança l'homme qui était en réalité le serveur qu'il avait vu accoudé au bar un peu plus tôt.

Sans laisser le temps à Severus de répondre, il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le traîna dans les escaliers. Tous les clients se retournèrent sur eux lorsque le serveur ouvrit la porte en grand, le jeta dehors et lui hurla de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans son bar s'il souhaitait en ressortir avec sa tête sur les épaules.

Severus se redressa et épousseta sa robe. Peu lui importait de ne jamais revenir dans ce bar miteux. Il avait récolté plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer – plus que ce que n'importe quel autre partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait jamais offert. Il transplana sans plus attendre.

Il atterrit dans un grand jardin et tituba sur quelques pas. La nouvelle l'avait chamboulé plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Mais ce n'était d'aucune importance. Il détenait une information capitale que lui seul parmi tous les Mangemorts était parvenu à obtenir.

Severus se précipita jusqu'à l'entrée de la sinistre demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une retraite reculée sur des hauteurs, dissimulées par de nombreux sortilèges. Elle était immense, avec de grandes murs de briques tout autour, un jardin peu entretenu qui la bordait – et constituait une barrière mortelle pour quiconque n'était pas désiré en ses lieux. Il se présenta à la porte et on le laissa entrer sans poser de question. Il remarqua néanmoins le regard étonné qu'on lui lança.

Severus s'enfonça dans le couloir jusqu'à faire face à une foule de Mangemorts qui s'agglutinait devant une porte. Elle protégeait la pièce dans laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait presque tout son temps. C'était un grand salon sobrement décoré, habillé de bibliothèques et d'un fauteuil unique tourné vers une grosse cheminée.

Severus, lui, y était déjà entré. Moins d'un an auparavant Lord Voldemort les avait convoqués, lui et quelques-uns de ses camarades, dans ce salon. Il avait une mission personnelle à confier à chacun d'entre eux.

Severus se souvenait de chaque détail. Le ton calme et posé du Seigneur qui marquait le confiance qu'il leur accordait, le temps qu'il lui avait accordé, un peu plus qu'aux autres, sa manière toute particulière d'accentuer le « v » de son prénom étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Tous n'étaient pas choisis, tous n'attiraient pas l'attention de leur Maître. Ses mains avaient tremblé, sa gorge séché et il avait dû déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour qu'un mot – une simple réponse – sorte de sa bouche. Ce jour-là il lui avait semblé, peut-être pour la première fois, être considéré à sa juste valeur.

Depuis, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne jamais décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours se plier très strictement à ses ordres et faire parfois un peu de zèle – comme cet après-midi. Ses efforts allaient à nouveau être récompensés.

– Je dois voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, chuchota-t-il.

Il se faufila entre quelques Mangemorts qui lui lancèrent des regards méprisants. Un homme se tourna vers lui.

– Il s'entretient avec Bellatrix Lestrange, il n'a pas de temps à consacrer à … toi.

Le mot n'était pas sorti, mais les yeux qui le détaillaient l'avaient tout de même craché.

Severus haussa les épaules et poursuivit. Une main sur son bras le retint dans son élan.

– Tu ne peux pas entrer, lui dit l'homme, blond, plus grand que lui.

Il reconnut Lucius Malefoy, un des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres – le beau-frère de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais il n'avait que faire de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne comptait parler qu'à une seule personne.

Il frappa à la porte. Les Mangemorts retinrent leur souffle. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits de talons qui claquent contre le parquet.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Apparut Bellatrix Lestrange, froide, les yeux furieux, qui interrogeait à tour de rôle les regards qui croisaient le sien. C'était sans doute sa manière toute particulière de trouver le coupable.

Elle s'arrêta sur Severus, le dévisagea longuement. Il y eut un mouvement de foule. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Les Mangemorts s'étaient écartés d'au moins un bon pas.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire amusé, presque moqueur. Elle pointa sa baguette sous le menton du sorcier.

– J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir importuné le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle l'avait dit sans conviction, sans doute déjà chargée de sa punition.

– J'ai une bonne raison, affirma Severus sans se démonter.

Il la toisa à son tour. Il jubila intérieurement rien que d'imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle entendrait ce qu'il avait à partager.

– Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

Elle le pressa d'entrer.

Severus s'inclina au centre de la pièce. Il se retrouvait pile en face d'un immonde tableau qui représentait un paysage de tempête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins.

– Parle, vite, siffla-t-il.

– J'ai suivi Albus Dumbledore, monseigneur –

A peine eut-il commencé qu'il se fit interrompre.

– Je ne t'ai jamais ordonné de suivre Albus Dumbledore.

– Je sais bien, mais –

– Il n'y a pas de mais. Tes informations doivent être de la plus haute importance, si tu as pris un tel risque. Albus n'est pas un sorcier que l'on doit prendre à la légère.

– Elles le sont.

– C'est à moi seul d'en juger.

– Il rencontrait une sorcière, une professeure de divination. Elle lui a avoué des choses, monseigneur. Elle lui a fait une prophétie. Elle vous concernait, vous et un enfant.

Le Seigneur se tourna brusquement et ses yeux jaunes le fixèrent.

Severus s'offrit sans résistance à son Maître, celui à qui il avait décidé de dédier entièrement sa vie.

Il sentit ses doigts arpenter les recoins de son cerveau, gratter petit à petit les couches et attraper ses souvenirs pour les lui arracher. La présence se faisait gênante comme un arbre qui pousserait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle prenait tant de place qu'elle s'extirpait par ses pores, ses oreilles, son nez, jusqu'à pouvoir grandir suffisamment.

Il tira la grimace, mit un pied à terre, mais se soumettait encore. C'était une épreuve à passer. Les plus jeunes recrues, celles qui n'avaient pas la confiance de leur Seigneur, devaient se soumettre sans résistance en signe de leur bonne foi. Il s'était déjà prêté au jeu à plusieurs reprises lui qui pourtant se faisait un devoir d'exercer son esprit à l'art de l'Occlumancie depuis déjà plusieurs années se pliait à tous les désirs de son Seigneur.

Il se vit arpenter à nouveau les rues de Londres, apercevoir Albus Dumbledore et entrer dans le bar pour l'espionner et surprendre la prophétie.

– Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le quitta aussitôt sans même avoir eu le temps de le voir se faire sortir du bar. Severus s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, épuisé. Il resta un moment à terre, son Maître qui le fixait du regard.

– Severus, susurra-t-il.

Il étira ses fines lèvres en un semblant de sourire, une grimace tout au mieux, qui lui parut effrayante. Severus n'aurait su dire quelle émotion elle pouvait exprimer. Tout ce qu'il était capable d'affirmer était que sa nouvelle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

Lord Voldemort se pencha vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Il fit apparaître une chaise pour l'asseoir et ordonna à Bellatrix d'un geste vague de la main de lui amener de l'eau. Elle traîna les pieds en lançant des éclairs de colère à Severus. Mais ses récriminations ne lui étaient d'aucune importance. Il la remarquait à peine. Il n'y avait plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui comptait.

– Severus, je crois, je devrais même dire, je suis sûr, que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble.

Lord Voldemort posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait enfin toute son attention.


End file.
